


The Wife. [Sherlock]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Sally Donovan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More then one Anderson?</p><p>And Sherlock can't help but like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1]

Scotland Yard.

Sherlock and John had been there more times then they could count.

Sherlock Holmes the only Consulting Detective and only one with any sense at solving cases efficiently.

And where would he be without his Blogger, John H. Watson.

Although Sherlock loathed going into Scotland Yard on days when he absolutely needed to, he did have his days of enjoyment when it came to picking on two certain people [If John or Lestrade didn't stop him] that work under Detective Inspector Lestrade.

It was on this day, that Sherlock would meet the last person he would ever expect to be interested in.

**[Name] Anderson.**

|/\/\/\|  
  
**|The Meeting|**  
  
Anderson had been fidgeting ever since he came into the Yard, he would move things around his desk for no reason but to move it back and forth from the same spots, glancing at the entrance door before going back to whatever papers had been on his desk, Lestrade along with Sally had been watching him do this since and it only became worse when everyone's favorite Sociopath and Blogger walked in.  
  
"Has he been doing that all day?" John spoke up from his spot next to Lestrade's desk as all three watched Anderson comb his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time today, wiping his hands on his pants then going back to work.

"Yeah, I don't have the slightest clue why, it's like he's a teenager going on their first date," Lestrade was amused yet in a way worried, he didn't need Anderson like this if they had a case anytime soon. "Even Donovan doesn't know what's wrong with him" Sherlock sniffed at that, it was the only noise he made since he and John arrived.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Sherlock, you haven't said a thing about Anderson's behavior yet," John looked to his friend who was on the other side of Lestrade's desk, the curly haired male only watched out from the clear window of Lestrade's office but it was not clear _WHAT_ he was looking at, but in his case _WHO_. "No snide remarks or deducing him to the point he's about to burst a blood vessel?" John crossed his arms and Lestrade sat at his desk chair leaning back with his arms crossed.  
  
Sherlock finally blinked, never turning to face the other two but to Anderson's desk. "Picture frame" His baritone voice finally spoke up, John and Lestrade looked at him in confusion.

"Picture frame?," Lestrade spoke up, standing from his desk he looked out at Anderson's desk along with John. "I never seen a picture frame on his desk before" None of them could see what the picture was but of course Sherlock had a better and most likely more accurate assumption of what the picture was.

"He keeps it in his desk which means he still cares yet hides it because he can't handle the mixed emotions when looking at it, except for now, which means the person is or will be close by," Sherlock paid no mind to the now very confused males beside him. "Lestrade," Said man looked over letting the Consulting Detective now he had his attention. "Do you happen to be friends with any of your colleague's friends, sweethearts, or spouses?" Lestrade blinked, looking down to his desk for minute.

"I happen to see them only on occasion, dinner parties or a pop by in here just to drop something off but if we are talking about someone I see more then you two it would be [Name]," Lestrade finished, a small smile on his face at the thought of her, she was a lovely girl to be around. "Actually, now that you mention it she should be arriving here any time now, I asked her for a favor," He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "She makes amazing biscuits" He smiled making John chuckle.

Sherlock nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you ask Sherlock?" John's brow came forward in confusion.

"Look to the entrance," He pointed out with a leather glove clad hand, the two males looking out of the office. "Because, the reason why our **_DEAR_** Anderson is so nervous is-," Before he could get the whole sentence out a women walked in with containers in her folded arms, Lestrade smiled wider.

"Because"

.

"His"

.

"Wife"

.

"Is"

.

"Coming"

Each word came out slowly.

John felt his eyes widen, he knew Anderson was married but he didn't...

Sherlock's hand slowly lowered as he watched the women make her way around the office floor greeting everyone happily, his eyes widen but only slightly, he knew Anderson had a wife be he didn't...

They didn't expect her to be so beautiful.

She made her way past everyone and finally came to a stop at Anderson's desk, the lanky male quickly stood and smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek the two spoke, [Name] pointed to Lestrade's office making Anderson's smile falter slightly but he nodded anyway taking the smaller container from atop the larger one and [Name] made her way to the DI's office door smiling at Sally as she went.

"Th-that's Anderson's wife?" If John was drinking he would have choked on it.

"Yeah, [Name] Anderson, lucky bastard if you ask me" Lestrade grumbles lowly but smiles once the door to his office opens.

"Greg, it's so great to see you," She set the container down on his desk as Lestrade walked out from behind his desk holding his arms out for a hug. "I brought the treats you so desperately wanted, I hope they are to your liking" She giggled hugging the silver haired Inspector.

"Oh you know me [Nickname], you work magic no matter the food or dessert" The two pulled away, [Name] just now seeing the two other males in the room.

"Oh! Rude of me," She held out her hand to John. "[Name], [Name] Anderson" John smiled and happily took her hand in his with a soft yet firm handshake.

"John Watson, the pleasure is mine, lovely to meet you" Pulling her hand away she turned to Sherlock, John and Lestrade became uneasy, they knew the things that spewed from his mouth that either pissed someone off or made them break down into hysterics.

John didn't think [Name] was all that bad, then again he just met her, Lestrade knew her far much longer and by the way he interacted with her John figured she was far better company then her husband.

"[Name]" She held out her hand to Sherlock, his eyes looking her over quickly that [Name] simply ignored with a smile.

Sherlock reached his hands forward and removed his gloves, stuffing them into his pocket he took her hand.

_With a smile on his face._

"Sherlock Holmes"

John and Lestrade nearly fainted, Sherlock smiling did happen on occasion but it was normally fake or mocking, this one seemed somewhat genuine, those kind were very rare.

Or just the shock that she wasn't being reduced to tears or spiting hate at him.

"Nice to meet you, I heard much about you two, Impressive what you do" She pulled her hand away.

"Ah, yes, have you read my website any at all?" He asked rather interested, ignoring the eyes outside the office burning holes into Sherlock's skull.

"I haven't but I have heard of it, couple friends of mine gave it a look over once," She smiled. "I'll give it a peek when I have the chance, Anywho, how 'bout those biscuits, hm?" She turned back to the desk that Lestrade was now sitting at, the container already in his lap with a cookie in his mouth, he looked up from the plastic Tupperware looking at each of them with a guilty look causing [Name] to laugh.

She had the kind of laugh that would make other people smile.

"Ever heard of sharing, Greg?" John joked snatching a cookie for himself.

"Would you like one Sherlock?" She was able to snatch the container from Lestrade making him pout but grin when a cookie was set in his hand.

Sherlock looked down at the container, a mix of chocolate, sugar, and raisin. "Don't mind if I do" He picked one out ready to take a bite till he noticed the surprised glances from John and Lestrade.

"What?"

"What ever happen to 'Digestion slows me down'?" John spoke up, waving his hands around slightly.

"Oh please, one biscuit John" Sherlock sniffed looking away and out the office window, eyes locking onto Anderson and Donovan chatting it up outside at his desk.

"Should I be scared, Sherlock Holmes actually eating something" John joked making Lestrade chuckle and [Name] to smile at the odd banter between the two.  
  
"Well, I should be off now, I have a few things to get done today," She smiled. "It's always a pleasure Greg, lovely meeting you two as well" John offered a smile and nodded. "Lovely meeting you [Name]" He looked to Sherlock making the taller male give him a look before his unique eyes locked with [Name]'s [Eye Color] ones.

"It was a pleasure" He took her hand gently giving it a soft squeeze before letting go and glancing back out the window making John roll his eyes.

"Bye, I hope to see you again" She waved making her way out and over to Anderson, he leaned off from his desk and pulled [Name] into a hug giving her a kiss on the temple, pulling away they small talked before [Name] finally left.  
  
**|221b Baker Street| - |Flat Of Holmes And Watson|**  
  
Sherlock sat in his chair with his left leg folded over his right, fingers steepled under his chin with his eyes closed, John had gone off to girlfriend number 'Sherlock Doesn't Care' for the night leaving Sherlock to his thoughts.

 **Well dressed with freshly trimmed hair.**  
  
_Points to a well paying job so she doesn't fully rely on Philip for financial support._

**Jewelry.**

_ Faded and scratched pendent with matching ring. - Slight shine to both indicating a recent polish. - Sentimental value, most likely from a grandmother. _

_ Stud Earrings. - Shining, brand-new. - Recent gift given to her, most likely Philip as an apology gift, though of course she doesn't know that. _

_Wedding Ring. - Shining with hints of scratching. - Scratches meaning either she forgets it's her wedding ring or simply doesn't care. - Degree of shining shows it's regularly cleaned, she still cares._  
  
Sherlock slowly opens his eyes.  
  
**Eyes.**  
  
_Lovely shade of [Eye Color]. - Pain hidden behind false happiness. - Dull hidden behind false light._  
  
**[Name] Anderson**

_ Well dressed with freshly trimmed hair.  _

_ Jewelry. _

_ Eyes. _

**[Name] Anderson**

_ A once bright and lively women. _

_ Tired. _

_ Physically and Mentally. _


	2. [2]

 

  
It was rather gloomy this day, John had gone off to do what ever it is he did when there was no case and Sherlock, Sherlock who normally had fits when he had no case was simply sitting in his chair with his hands on the arms, right leg crossed over the left with his eyelids closed hiding his uniquely colored eyes.  
  
He never really had the need to leave his flat as John or even on occasion Miss Hudson would get the shopping, then again he never really had a need to leave less is was for a case.  
  
But as of right now the great Consulting Detective had the urge to leave the confines of his flat.

No reason to.

No need to.

But in the end he felt as if he had to.

Slowly he lifted his body from his chair passing the door he plucks his jacket from the hook sliding it on, scarf slid out form the pocket and tied that special way around his neck.

"Popping off then Sherlock?" Miss Hudson walked out from her flat watching the tall male reach for the door, turning he looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, briefly, if John comes tell him not to wait up" Sherlock then left leaving a now confused Miss Hudson behind.

___

Hands in his pockets with his chin slightly dipped into his scarf he didn't know exactly where it was he was heading, just that his legs wanted him to go.

"Make up your mind already" The few words he had spoken all day and those words had been directed to his walking limbs that for some reason had a mind of their own at the moment, he didn't really mind it, at least at the moment he did for he knew he would want to go back to his flat sooner or later.

Didn't want to miss a case if one decided to pop up.

It was when he came across little shops did he hear the rumble of thunder making him grumble lightly to himself not caring if people looked at him funny. Sherlock was ready to turn around when the rain started pouring from the sky causing few people to scramble about trying to take cover while others had been more prepared and pulled out their umbrellas, Sherlock was one of the unfortunate ones stepping to the side under the shelter of a canopy that sheltered the door and windows of a little Café.  
  
He sighed, watching as the rain soaked everything in sight, no way was he walking out in this.

Turning he looked through the window of the little Café that hardly had any people inside the cozy looking establishment. Sherlock's eyes observed the people inside.

_Couple on a date next to the window. - She is going to brake up with him for his brother._

_Four friends in a booth near the left. - Birthday, couple on the right, birthday girl's friends on the left, birthday girl's boyfriend cheating on her with the blonde friend._

_Lonely female sitting at a two person table to the right. - On her own or waiting, couple hours maybe, if waiting the person isn't coming._

Sherlock sniffed, the whole Café filled with soon to be hurt and lonely people, like those scenes in cheesy Romance/Heartbreak movies.

Not that he watched any.

He was ready to turn back around when the lonely women turns to look out the window.

 **[Name]**  
  
Sherlock froze mid-turn as his eyes looked her over before his eyes trailed up to her [Eye Color] ones.

[Name] looked from the window to the door and smiled faintly seeing the Consulting Detective, her hand slightly lifted giving him a wave.

He didn't know what to do, but his legs and arm decided to do the thinking for him as he was now inside the little Café.  
  
Knowing he could not get out of it now he made his way over slowly.

"Mind if I join you?" He gestured to the unoccupied seat across form her with a leather clad finger.

She smiled lightly. "I'd be offended if you didn't"

The corner of Sherlock's mouth lifted slightly as he removed his gloves stuffing them into his pocket he then removes his scarf tucking it under his coat collar, sliding his coat off then placing it on his chair finally sitting down.

[Name] sipped her cold tea. She lost the means to care long ago when she arrived three hours ago, book forgotten beside her.

"So what brings good ol' Sherlock Holmes here?," She set aside her cup. "No cases I assume?"

He hunched over slightly placing his elbows on the table while lacing his fingers.

"You assume right I'm afraid" That caused her to smile a tad bit wider.

For some reason he felt a wave of accomplishment, maybe - slightly **happy** he was able to make her do such a simple expression.

He didn't know what to think or feel at the moment, he loathed being confused.  
  
**|221b Baker Street|**

John had finally came home, rain had started halfway home making him wonder what his flat mate might be up to.

Knowing him he was probably making a mess with some experiment.

As long as Holmes didn't leave out the eyeballs like last time.

John quickly paid the cabbie and dashed inside 221b, shacking his jacket of raindrops Miss Hudson made her appearance smiling as Watson removed his jacket. "Miss Hudson, how was your day?" He offered a smile.

"Lovely John," He started his way up the steps. "It's rather quite when you both are out" Once she finished John paused on the fourth step from the top.

"Both gone?," He turned around looking to the kind landlady. "Had Sherlock gone out?" John's brow scrunched slightly in confusion.

She cups her hands together. "He still out dear, he said not to wait up for him" She watched John blink a few times.

"Did he say what for?"

"No dear"

John nodded slowly, he didn't know rather to be glad to have some alone time in the flat or to be scared Sherlock didn't have supervision.  
  
John pulled out his phone as he made his way up to the flat.

**|Café|**

[Name] and Sherlock where having a rather lovely time together, well, after a little fiasco that had gone down in the Café that Sherlock knew was coming.

The couple that sat near the window soon got into a rather nasty verbal fight.

Cursing.

Name calling.

And everything in between till the employees intervened and threw them out.

"And I thought me and Philip had it bad" [Name] softly spoke to herself, Sherlock caught every word though making his fingers twitch slightly.

He suddenly spoke up. "Care to try a little deduction?" She suddenly looked over at him with a brow raised.

"That's not really my skill level" She giggled lightly, the corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched slightly as he brought up his hands.

"Try"

[Name] hums softly to herself her eyes looked back and forth at his bright ones. "I don't know what you expect me to do" She crossed her arms over the table leaning forward.

"The group over there" He nodded his head faintly to the right.

She sighed playfully. "Fine, don't judge me if I mess up" She slowly glanced over to the booth across the way.

Sherlock never gazed away from her, ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his jacket.  
  
[Name] watched the group talk amongst themselves, from what she had seen so far was that the two in the right booth where obviously dating from the kisses she had been giving him, the two across from them her close friends as the brunette one manly talked to the girlfriend mostly. [Name] then looked to the blonde, the [Hair Color] haired women watched as she talked from the boyfriend to the girlfriend though when she did talk to her friend her eyes would flicker back and forth every so often.

[Name] frowned then.  
  
Sherlock took notice.

Maybe he should have not said anything.

[Name] looked back over to Sherlock.

"Although I'm not a detective nor a Consulting Detective," She grins. "It really doesn't take a genius to know that he is cheating" Sherlock nodded.

She sighed softly.

"Shame, such a young age to" She shook her head, looking to her watch to check the time.

He noticed how tired she looked.

"Have I taken up to much of your time?" He spoke up.

She looked up. "Oh no, no Sherlock I enjoyed your company" She smiled, one that was genuine.

[Name] looked down playing with her fingers.

"Philip was suppose to meet me here hours ago," She looked up. "I'm glad you turned up, even if it was by accident" He could see faint moister in the corner of her eyes.

Sherlock lowered his hands, smiling lightly.

"You're very much welcome, [Name]"  
  
**|Outside|**

The two stood outside bundled up in their coats, the rain had finally stopped.

The two just stood beside each other, not a word was spoken between the two and it was surprisingly calm.

"I should get going," [Name] looked up over to the taller male. "Thank you again, Sherlock"

He just nodded as his hands slid into his coat pockets.

She walked up to the curb giving a loud whistle lifting her hand up to flag down a cab.

Turning to Sherlock [Name] wanted to thank him again but figured she had enough already, cab pulled up when she made up her mind.

Walking over to Sherlock she kissed the tips of her fingers gently then she pressed them to his cheek.

Sherlock stood frozen, [Name] walked to the cab and slid in as she gave a wave before the cab pulled away.

The Man of Deduction had a lot of thinking to do later.  
  
**|221b Baker Street| - |Flat Of Holmes And Watson|**

After an earful from his blogger Sherlock had rid of his coat on the hook, rolled up his sleeves, kicked off his shoes throwing himself on the couch.

Where he had been since he had gotten back.

_Mind Palace never felt so scattered in what seemed like forever._

**He hated it.**

He liked things organized, in place.

Sitting up he mussed his hair in frustration.

"Why?"

His palms pressing into his forehead.

"Being nice, me?"

He stood, stepping on the table making his way over it he began pacing along the floor.

"I don't understand"

**He hated not understanding.**

"Mind Palace"

_The many rooms he had inside it keeping important information._

"Why?"

He stops abruptly facing the mirror above the fireplace.

"I can't delete it"

No matter how many times he tried.  
_  
He didn't think he really wanted to._

He closed his eyes.

_All the rooms that held important information._

_One door stood out, new pure white door that stood out among the darker hued ones throughout his Palace._

"Do I want to delete you?"

He opens his eyes slowly.

_The new pure white door that stood out giving his Mind Palace a light he had not had since Redbeard._

_ **A door simply labeled [Name].** _


	3. [3]

Rain pelted the windows harshly, the rumble of a oncoming storm could be heard in the distance. Though it was a gloomy evening it didn't stop the relaxed figure on the couch from enjoying watching the rain cascade down the clear glass. A soft chime from a cell phone on the coffee table caused a set of [Eye Color] eyes to glance away from the doors to the glowing device.   
  
Reaching a hand out from under the comforter [Name] grabs her phone, unlocking it she had gone to her texts. A soft sigh had passed her lips as she read the short and to the point text.  
  
 **I'm almost home. - PA  
  
** Pushing the comforter from her body [Name] stood from the warm and comfortable confines of the couch and blanket, a chill trailing up her legs running all the way up her spine only to have the chills disperse along her shoulders when her bare feet left the soft rug to the cool tile. Making her way to the right of the living room through the arch way and to the front door her right hand lifted, fingers brushing along the locks of the door.  
  
Her fingers ran along the screen of her phone with her left hand.  
  
 **Door is unlocked.**  
  
Unlocking the door she runs a hand through her slightly messy [Hair Color] hair making her way down the hall stopping in front of the linen closet, pulling a royal blue towel down she came back to the door right as the figure of her husband came through, locking it right after.   
  
Soaking, jacket and jeans drenched, [Name] tried her very best to hide the smile wanting to grow from her lips. The face Anderson pulled was one of irritation, but she knew it wasn't from just being caught outside in the cold heavy rain.  
  
Anderson stood with his eyes closed, fingers slowly flexing before his lids open to reveal his troubled eyes. With a nod from the male [Name] set the towel over her shoulder before making her way over, removing his jacket slowly she then placed it on one of the many coat hooks on the left wall to be dealt with later.  
  
Before walking any further Anderson took the time to remove his shoes, sliding them off to the side with his foot. [Name] removed the towel up from her shoulder holding it out for Anderson to take, he gave her a faint smile taking the towel from her clearing the rain water from his face.  
  
"It's raining cats and dogs out there," She spoke softly making her way into the living room, leaning against the arm of the couch with her arms crossed, the storm was now closer and flashes of light had become a bit brighter, the little lamp beside the couch keeping some light in the room. "How was your time with the boys?"  
  
Anderson placed the towel around his neck, sighing softly she waited for him to speak.

"Can't complain, had a few pints," Once again his smile didn't reach a high. "How was your day love?"  
  
[Name] chuckled softly to herself. "It went, after work I decided to go out with the girls for a little while, came home before the weather became any worse," She stood back up straight, rubbing her arms softly. Anderson chuckled to himself, handing over the towel for her to take. "I took the time to make your favorite dessert, I know how stressful work can be and a simple outing with the boys can only do so much" She took the towel placing it over her arm.  
  
Anderson leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, love"

She nodded. "Go shower, leave the clothes outside the door," She kissed his cheek. "Relax and after I dealt with your clothes, how 'bout a movie after, yeah?" Anderson nodded, gave her another kiss before making his way down to the bathroom.

[Name] grabs the soaked jacket off the hook, stopping by the bathroom she picked up Anderson's clothes making her way to the laundry room. Making sure his pockets where empty she rung out his clothes the best she could over the large sink, placing them over the dryer.  
  
She picked up his shirt, though it was heavily damp she could still smell his cologne that she loved so much.

And perfume.

That wasn't hers.    
  
**|Next Day| - |Morning|**  
  
A tired sigh was let out as she turned in the bed, her arm landing on the cool comforter of the empty side of the bed. [Eye Color] blurry eyes slowly open blinking a few times to clear her vision, letting out a sigh she curled up on her belly with her arms curling under her pillow and pushing her face into the cool, soft cushion.

Slowly she slid her legs over the side of the bed using her arms to leave the warmth from under her pillow to sit up, running a hand through her bedhead winching as a few snags caught on her fingers. Stretching out her body she took the time to look over her shoulder to Anderson's side of the bed for a brief moment before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom. She had started the shower before removing her rumpled clothes, tossing them into a hamper she steps into the shower relaxing as the warm water hits against her skin, warming her up. Picking up her favorite shampoo bottle she noticed it was close to empty, she would need to stop and pick up more today, her thoughts simple as she thought of what more she would need.  
  
 **|Hour Later|**

Feeling better after the shower and fully clothed [Name] made her way from the room and straight to the front door, pulling on her shoes she made sure her phone was in her pocket before pulling on her coat. Making her way out of her home she had decided on a cab, sliding in she told him the way to her favorite Café as she slid her seat belt on. Watching out the window she had made small talk with the driver, simple things, though her thoughts had been elsewhere she made sure not to be terribly rude when it was his turn to speak. "Here we are" The cab had slowly came to a stop, paying the cabby she bid him a good day as she slid out making her way inside. Humming softly to herself she waited in line eyeing the menu board, thinking that she would try something new today.  
  
Pulling money from her wallet she paid for her drink, leaving a tip as she normally would before making her way outside and down the walk way. Maybe she could visit her friends later on in the day for some lunch, she deserved that much. With that in mind she continued her way, going to take that time to window shop and burn time till later.  
  
 **|St Bart's Hospital|  
  
** She sat on a stool with half a sandwich in her right hand and a drink in the other as she watched Molly work on something, her other friend Eva stood beside her with her lunch as well while she talked. "My love, I don't see why you put up with him, he doesn't deserve you," [Name] just took a bite of her sandwich, it was always the same when coming here but she put up with it, she knew Eva was just looking out for her. Molly was not the type of person to worm her way in other peoples business so she would just listen and work. "I know you love him, I have no right to say anythin' since I'm not married, I'm just looking out for you" Eva gave [Name]'s shoulder a squeeze. [Name] didn't know what to think anymore really, she wanted to give Anderson the benefit of the doubt but she knew better.  
  
"Well, it was nice having lunch with you, hope you girls have a nice day" She waved them goodbye before making her way out the lab room and began making her way down the hall. As she exits and makes her way down the walkway she didn't notice the cab pull up and Sherlock along with John make their way out and towards Bart's, though Sherlock saw her right as they pulled up. "Sherlock?," John called to him, Sherlock looked to John noticing he had stopped walking. "What is it?" Sherlock ignored John and continued on into the building.


	4. [4]

She didn't know what today had in store for her, but then again, she did.

She always did.

It seemed to be routine between her and her husband that she had sadly come to terms with over the years. 

There would be good days, ones that she would try to hold on to with desperate and grasping fingers, where she could wake up next to the man she loved by her side in the mornings that would be filled with a nice warm breakfast and coffee and if she was lucky and he playful - maybe a little alone time in the shower together.

Before she would have to face reality once again.

The bad days, the days that seemed more frequent. 

Days she wished she was never married.

Waking up alone and to an absent lover, breakfast that seemed pointless with no other to share it with but the silence. Lonely showers where tears could be shed and washed away, day spent hoping that today would be different.

That he would finally chose  _Wife_  over  **Mistress**.

  


Sadly, today would not be one of those days, [Name] woken to an empty bed as she slid her arm to his side and with a small sigh she had slid from under the covers making her way to the bathroom for a shower. The room filling with steam as she stepped in the shower, the goosebumps she had from the cool morning receding as the warm water fell over her skin. She had tilted her head back into the stream of water with her hands running through her hair, she tried to ignore the salty taste as her tongue ran across her lips. 

Her wet hands slid across her face to clear away her sorrow.

A sob wanted to force its way out of her that she had been holding in, sliding down the wall she curled her arms around her legs and finally let herself give in to the emotions that had been building up for so long. Every lonely night, dinner, canceled dates it had all came down to the now defeated woman who was reduced to nothing but a sobbing and broken mess.

Leaving the sanctuary that was the shower she wraps the towel around her body, hair dripping into the mat under her feet she dried her body before wrapping the towel around her hair. She pulled clothes out by random not caring what she threw on today, it was an errand day anyhow. Pulling her bag over her shoulder she had made her way out of the house and down the walkway, she had hoped today would be kind to her.

**|Market|**

She held the two can goods side by side, wondering if the lower price for one was worth the quality. Humming a soft tune to herself she didn't seem to notice the other person who had made their way into the same isle as her, placing the the can of choice in her basket she was ready to turn till her shoulder was bumped by another making her gasp and drop the basket from her grip making it tip over.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked over to the person who bumped her, a reather handsome fellow who had a basket of his own was placed next to him as he helped her.

"It's okay, accidents happen", She smiled lightly before picking up the last item, the two stood back up with the man handing over the basket, he brushed his hands along his shirt before picking his own up. He gave another apology only to have her brush it off saying it really was fine. "Thank you for the help though, have a nice day." She made her way out of the isle and to finish her shopping.

He watched as she left, never once did his eyes leave her.

Reaching into his pocket his hand cradles the small perfume bottle that was once in [Name]'s coat pocket.

**|Home Of Holmes And Watson|**

Sherlock stood facing the fire place with his hands calmly folded behind his back,head shot pictures of three women hang posted beside each other, clear signs of strangulation along each delicate throat. Full body pictures with three different body types, facial features, hair length and color.

_Ages 21, 32, and 20._

_Full makeup._

_Each wearing a lace blue dress._

_Each found hanged in their closet._

"Anything else besides the matching outfits and method of murder?" John stood in the kitchen preparing tea.

Sherlock continued to analyze the photos, he knew he would need more than just the pictures and that he would need more information. 

"...We need to make a few visits." 


End file.
